A rookie meeting a legend
by Naito Writer
Summary: Ryu Minamoto is a blader who seems to lose most his battles with no reason why. Until he meets the retired world champion, Tyson Granger. With the help of his daughter, Tyson attempts to show Ryu what he lacks in a Bey-battle. More inside.


_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

Beyblades was something I collected when I remembered them being on the shelves way before the V-Force Anime series was made. It's good to come back to old memories thanks to the new Beyblade series of Metal Fusion and Metal Masters. So, I give to you all my first Beyblade fic. Rubius helped judge the idea, so I hope you like it.

I'll look over it someday and see if I missed out mistakes, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beyblade<strong>_

_**A rookie meeting a legend.**_

It was years after BEGA had fallen and the city had to have been rebuilt after the Beyblade battle between Tyson and Brooklyn. Things have been going quite well ever since. Boris was put away because of the crimes he had committed, including the time he was working under Bio-Volt after the evidence was all finally brought together.

With him gone BEGA was of course no more, as well as the building that got destroyed along with everything else. Now, years later things are back to the way they were. The old G-Revolutions team was forever remembered for not only being the number one champions, but also the saviors of the game. If things had gone differently Boris would have brought an end to the way the game was supposed to be played.

* * *

><p>"Noooo!" A 13 year old boy exclaims, watching as his blade got knocked out of the bey arena that was placed in the park along with some others that were being used. He had short spiked up red hair with a lightning bolt on the right side and a couple of strands sticking out at the front, also dark blue eyes. He wore jean material cargo pants, that had a belt holding his launcher and bey pouch on the back, a red short sleeved shirt and blue jean material jacket over it. Black boots, also a pair of green wristbands.<p>

He stared out to his blade that had clattered out of the arena and onto the dirt. It was a gray metal system based bey, the same as his opponents which was a dark green. The gray blade looked a bit beat as if being involved in countless battles.

The boy on the opposite side was a year older with a black bowl shaped hair style, a little overweight and had gray eyes. Wearing a black attire of knee length cargo shorts, short sleeved shirt, same colored trainers with white socks showing. Wearing a dark green and yellow lined body warmer that had a pocket on the right of his chest.

Laughing at the loss his opponent suffered, the 14 year old had his arms folded as he spoke in a cocky tone. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! That was the easiest Bey-battle I've EVER had. It's a wonder you didn't pack it in after the third round!" Then continued on with his laugh.

The boy ignored the taunt and slowly made his way to pick up his blade. Then, instead of making his way back for another round, he walks off with his head down. As he moved along he paid no attention to the guy that continued to taunt him into getting him to battle him again, the same with the looks he was receiving from other people.

Some looked smugged while others looked a little worried or saddened for the boy, knowing of his countless loss' as they seem to have seen most of his bey battles.

...

He slowly made his way home from the park, glaring at his Beyblade that was still in his hand. He couldn't win his match, or any of the others he could remember and he couldn't figure out why. It made him sigh in dismay after no such answer came to him.

Making his way to the top of the small hill, he was so into his thoughts that he somehow stumbled and his Beyblade was released from his hand, and began rolling down the pavement.

"Oh, no!" He cries out, then began to run to catch it. But being smaller it was a little faster, so the boy had to throw caution to the wind, cause at the end of the sidewalk was a crossing, especially when the road HAD to be busy.

'I have to catch up, I have to catch up!' Were the thoughts that raged through his mind, seeing as how he didn't want to see the outcome if he didn't make it. Which from the looks of it, he won't.

Fortunately his rushing footsteps and previous cry was faintly heard by the lone person waiting for the lights to change. He turned to see a boy running for some reason, until he caught sight of what he was trying to catch up to. So with a foot out, the Beyblade came to a stop after hitting his shoe.

Relieved that his blade was finally stopped and saved. The blader also came to a stop himself infront of the man, taking a breather after that. His head was down at the time along with his eyes being closed, so he didn't see the mans face. He was tall, in his thirties from the looks of it, with black messy hair, specifically at the front and tied into a tail at the back, brown eyes and light skin. Wearing a red jacket with a white collar and the sleeves being short with white highlights, under it was a yellow short sleeved shirt.

Having on dark blue jeans, a black belt, a pair of red and white trainers. Holding a carrier bag filled with groceries in his left hand. He calmly stares as the poor guy tried to regain his breath, then to the blade that was still by his foot and gave a frown.

"Tha... Thank you, for... stopping it." He managed to let out, taking in a good breath of air as he stood up straight. The guy on the other hand paid no attention, seeing as how he bent down to pick up the blade, then gave it an inspection. Not liking what he was seeing from the looks of it, he asks with a hard stare on the object. "What did you do to this blade? It's like you never gave it a tune up with the condition it's in."

The boy glared at the man and was about to tell him it was none of his business. When he got a closer look at him though, he looked familiar, someone he remembers with that same hair and eye color... but who?

He stood there with the blade still in hand, waiting for an answer to his question. But all he could figure out just from the boys posture was that he was thinking of something, and hard it would seem.

Then it came to him as if on a bolt of lightning as he looked shocked at the person standing infront of him. In the process of stepping back, he held a pointed finger out to him. "You're, you're, Tyson! From the Bladebreakers!"

Tyson, now revealed, lets out a sigh at being called his former teams name, managing to rub the bridge of his nose with the hand that still held the Beyblade. As he did this, Tyson muttered to himself. "Just when I thought people had stopped calling me by that." He lowered his arm to see that the boy still had that stunned look, but it also looked like he was containing himself for some reason.

'T-Tyson Granger! Is here, infront of me... I can't believe it!' He thought, along with many more that were similar. An obvious fan of the past Champion member of the team that won the world championship, three times! Then had beaten BEGA using one of the first metal bey systems made by the very man that created what everyone was using today.

He may have been little at the time, but every blader had heard of the World Beyblading champion Tyson Granger. Those that hadn't would search on the internet on the battles they faced in all the known tournaments, even when they fought on separate teams Tyson had still came out on top as the champion.

Finally snapping out of his frozen state after the Ex-champion asked him if he was alright. The sound of his voice made him jump, yet he gave a bow after composing himself. "Y-Yes, thank you. Sorry, but it's just that, well. I'm one of your biggest fans even though you and the others retired from blading. I read and saw everything that I could on you guys, and well, I want to be the best blader like you were back then!"

It got a good chuckle out of him, not in a humorous way but as if he was liking the boys enthusiasm. But one look at the blade made him remember the question that had remained unanswered. "That's nice and all, but could you answer my question now, if you don't mind?"

As if being spoken to by a harsh tone, he gracefully, yet nervously answers. "Sorry. You see, I pretty much get into my battles so much that I sometimes lose focus to get my blade checked up." Scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed, not seeing Tyson raise his brow.

"And exactly, how many battles have you gone through?" Causing the boy to sweat a little, knowing from the look he was given that Tyson wasn't going to like the answer. He lowered his head at the time, not wanting to meet his gaze as he gave it. "I think I almost reached twelve, wasn't paying attention really. But I only lost most of the time that's for sure, and my opponents were the strong kind, too."

Tyson shook his head gently to that in disapproval at the boys choice in battle record. Though he does remind Tyson a little of himself, except Tyson recalled himself not being reckless enough to do something like this to his old Beyblade Dragoon. Or any of his other old blades for that matter, except, that one time when...

Tyson shook his head a little at the thought of remembering that time when it was before he and the others were preparing to face Team Psychic and he was willing to bend the rules to bring them down, especially the ones that created the Cyber Bit-Beasts.

He stared into the confusing eyes of the person that was now looking back with a different look than the one he had before. Though I guess it could be a change than the stunned state he was in before. "If that's the case, then I think I need you to come with me. I wanna find out something, but before we go, what's your name?"

He blinked a little at the question and what he meant when asked for him to go with him. None the less he did reply to Tyson's question. "My name's Ryuunosuke Minamoto. But please, call me Ryu." This time Tyson was the one that blinked, but at the names meaning. It just made him shrug a bit without asking questions about it.

Noticing the cars had stopped for who knows how many times, Tyson looked from the stopped vehicles then to Ryu and said to him with a smile. "We better hurry, so come on." Beginning his way across the road. Ruu remained where he was, still not understanding on what was going on, until he realized something. Tyson still had his Beyblade.

It snapped him out of his questionable thoughts, then began to jog after him, his arm outstretched as he spoke out loud. "Hold on! Could you give me back my blade first!" Gaining as if an ignored response as Tyson hadn't stopped to do so.

_**Granger Residence. **_

Ryu stood in marvel at the place the male Granger was living in. It was as if Tyson's old and current home hadn't been affected by the devastation that struck the city, he couldn't believe the sight of it.

"You coming in?" Tyson's voice got through to Ryu. Snapping him out of it, he lowered his eyes from the outer wall to where Tyson stood at the opened door. Ryu may as well take whatever offer he was going to be given, seeing as how he still hadn't been given back his Beyblade, so he rushed his way to follow inside.

...

"I'm back!" Tyson calls out as he took off his shoes, quickly followed by Ryu who didn't want to be rude as he, WAS invited in after all. He was then caught off guard by a loud young voice that responded not long after. "Daddy!"

Ryu looked to see a girl of 9 years old, with shoulder length hair that was the same color as her fathers, yet the eyes were gold and cat like. Wearing a light pink dress with sleeves to her elbows, having on a pair of white socks.

The sound of the little girls laughter, along with her happy expression, made Tyson put the bag down and pick her up in an embrace. "I haven't been gone that long, Sakuya, why are you so happy?"

She calmed down enough, only for her to giggle at what she had to say, paying no attention to the guest her father brought home. "Because Mommy made cookies! Now that you're back we can have some!" Ryu merely looked on the interaction, feeling as if he were invisible to the two.

Tyson tilted his head in question at being told to go to the store to fetch some things his wife needed for the mentioned baked treats. "I thought she was out of a few things and that's why she sent me to fetch them."

It gave Sakuya a reason to again giggle, this time at her fathers lack on reading into things. "She only wanted you out of the kitchen because of your last attempt in helping her cook." Finally being gently put on her own feet to the floor. Tyson ruffled her with a lopsided grin before he said. "Then I bet you thought it was funny, huh, little kitten?"

"She sure did." Spoke another voice that came up to them. This one was a beautiful woman two years younger than Tyson, with cat like features, her hair was a hot pink tied in a ponytail with a pink bandanna and gold cat like eyes like her daughters. Her clothes was consisted of white sweat pants, a pink plain v-neck T-shirt and light blue socks.

"That was sort of a dirty trick, Mariah." He said, ignoring their daughters continuous giggling. Also Ryu who looked a little confused at the moment on who these two were, the girl with the pink seemed familiar for some reason.

Tyson finally remembered his guest and was rather embarrassed at his forgetfulness. He looked in his direction, scratching the back of his head as he spoke with his free hand. "Sorry I forgot about you, Ryu. Allow me to introduce to you my family."

He placed a hand on Sakuya's back, who gave a wave along with a happy look. "This ball of energy here, is my daughter Sakuya." Receiving a cheery. "Hello!" From her. Then Tyson held that same arm out to his smiling wife. "And this, is my lovely wife Mariah." Who had her arms folded and a simple smirk at her husband being a gentlemen the way he was introducing her. "You're saying that to get a cookie, aren't you?"

Tyson pretended not to listen and just kept going with the introductions. "Girls, I would like you both to meet Ryuunosuke Minamoto, or Ryu for short." At that Ryu gave a nervous but quick bow at the attention now on him. "I-It's, it's nice to meet you."

Sakuya tilted her head at the strange person then to her father, until she noticed the object in his hand. She pointed to it then asked. "What's that, Dad?" Tyson looked down to his daughter, then to the Bey still in his hand. "Oh, right, I forgot I had this. Here you go, Ryu." Handing him the Beyblade, which he took while being grateful, but not said a word of it.

Ryu took back his Beyblade and gave it a look, almost sorry because of the condition it was in. Tyson looks on, a small smile to the teen at the fact the he at least cares for his blade, but pretty much aims to win if he got it in that condition without taking care of it.

This got Tyson to go along with whatever was in his head. He knelt down to Sakuya, whose eyes were still on the new guy, then said kindly. "Sakuya, honey?" To get her attention which easily worked. "How about you get changed and meet us in the dojo, and Ryu will give you a beybattle."

This got a small gasp from the young one, then an excited look. The next thing they knew she already made a run for her room. Ryu just remained where he stood, unsure of what just happened. Except that Tyson Granger, had just given his daughter permission to Beybattle him.

"Tyson. What are you up to?" Mariah asks, knowing what her husband was up to from the sounds of it, her arms being folded at the time. Tyson gave a sheepish smile as if he had no knowledge of what she was talking about, so he answers with. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear. I'm just a father helping his daughter find an opponent that isn't me, that's all."

Mariah rolled her eyes with a shake to her head. If that was how she was going to be answered with, she may as well quit before it may lead to something. "Alright, Tyson, if that's what your answers going to be. I'll get some snacks ready for everyone." Walking to the kitchen to do what she had said, after she remembered to take the carrier bag with her.

Ryu looks from her, then to Tyson and asks him a question about the mans wife. "Uh. Mr. Granger? Who is your wife exactly? She looks familiar." Tyson turns his head to the confused young blader and gave a short laugh.

He heard Tysons softly turned chuckle as if he heard something funny, making Ryu turn his head to the former champion and was about to ask what was funny, when the older man spoke.

"Sorry about that. It's just that, you can call me Tyson, and I'm surprised that you didn't recognize her from past pictures from the first world tournament. That was Mariah, from the previous White Tigers team? She was also part of Ray's team for when he worked with them in the third world tournament."

Suddenly a light bulb had gone on in Ryu's head as the information slowly began to form. Mariah Wong, the pink haired member of the old White Tigers team, who had Lee as their leader. The current question on his mind now was. How did this happen for them to end up married and with a child? Before he could ask, the sound of Sakuya being ready was heard as she returned.

She had on the clothes that her mother similarly wore when White Tiger X had taken part in the World Tournament, even in the same color. Except for the added dark pink belt with a pouch for both her blade and launcher, including a pair of fingerless gloves that had a yin yang symbol on the back of both.

Sakuya gives a grin with pumped fists. "Ready, when you are." Being quite happy on the outside, yet excited on the in. Ryu looks from the little girl to her father, who smiled at his daughters enthusiasm. He then gave a chuckle before he asks the older blader out of the two. "You ready for an interesting battle?"

Instead of a reply, Ryu could only look with confusion on how interesting could this battle be when it is against someone who was not only younger, but the daughter of the once champion Beyblader. Though being that she must have received training from the man to take on his mantle one day as the future champion.

...

"Ready, you two!" Tyson says to both, looking from one readied blader to the other on the opposite side. The response he got was their launchers held out ready. Sakuya's Metal based blade was pink designed and was a bit of a combination of both Dragoon and Galux in parts and specially made attack ring.

"Three... Two... One!"

"Let it rip!"

Both pulled on the rip cords and their blades flew into the stadium, heading for eachother.

That's how things went. Even though he kept losing at least Sakuya was gentle enough to not cause suffer able damage to Ryu's blade when the final move was made each time. It wasn't because of any special training Tyson put her through, but the fact that Sakuya puts her heart in the game and believed in herself.

Where Ryu made it like a serious thing and only puts in part of what was needed. Tyson and Mariah were on one side observing the battle, finding that Ryu had talent when he was blading somewhat the right way, but...

"Not again." Ryu moans in defeat, bending down to pick up his stadium out Beyblade. Sakuya's on the other hand flew out and into her raised hand, the owners face having a big smile. "Looks like I won again!"

Ryu manages to give a smile of his own, despite it being obvious that he was rather disappointed in his countless losses. Tyson could see this and gave a smile to see that Ryu wasn't the type to cry or be depressed over being beaten by his daughter.

As Mariah went over to Sakuya to congratulate her on her battles, Tyson went over to Ryu who clutched his damaged blade close. "You did well during that one. You almost had her if you weren't focused on winning afterwards."

Ryu had his eyes closed, yet a smile on his face as he responded. "Maybe it's to do with all that training you gave that she's that good." What he got was a surprise, Tyson softly laughing as if he had been given a joke. It made the blader look up at the former champion in confusion.

"To tell you the truth, Ryu. I never actually trained Sakuya that much." He stopped to turn and look over at his family, seeing them converse happily about his daughters battles. Ryu merely remained as he was, now even more confused, until Tyson started to explain as he kept watch on the now laughing duo.

"Sure I taught Sakuya the basics on how to blade and gave her some practice battles. But she was the one to teach herself that it was to do with a bladers spirit to truly give a good fight in a match and put her heart in the game as she showed her Beyblade support."

Ryu didn't quite get it, but he followed Tysons gaze to the younger blader, who was indeed like her father with the way she burned with energy, as if anxious for more. For some reason Ryuu sort of got it. A bladers spirit, seems odd to put it, yet a little right for a blader such as him.

"Why don't you put less focus on winning and put your heart in the game and have some fun. Who knows, maybe you'll be surprised with how the results may turn out in the end." Tyson finishes, this time with HIS eyes closed, arms folded and a smile, as if he may have gotten through with that one.

Ryu wasn't sure if he did, but there was a fact that he WAS sure of. Blading was a great thing that he came across, and no matter how many times he lost, he would hardly think about packing it in and give up on the spot. He was determined to face whomever he faced to become the next Number One Beyblader in the world, even if he has to beat the daughter of the former World Champion to do it.

Determination filled the expression he gave off that went unnoticed, until he spoke up to his idol. "Mr. Granger. Would it be alright if I battled Sakuya once more?" His raised voice on the other hand did not go ignored, as it caught the ears of both said blader and her mother in a surprise.

"No."

Although that brought even more of a surprise to all three of them this time. Tyson answered that in the same posture as before, without even a second thought to it, except he soon said more. "Not until you get your Beyblade fixed, then we'll see how much of a fight you both can give at a hundred percent."

Ryu's eyes opened wide with his mouth agape, seeing as how he thought it was a total 'no' from Tyson, instead it was infact an acceptance. The same acceptance that brought a big smile to the redheads face.

"Yaaay! Now I have someone to blade with besides Daddy, right!" An excited Sakuya said in a hopeful way, bouncing her way over to the two males, not losing that look on her face. It made her parents laugh at Sakuya's reaction.

Her father managed to find time to stop so he could answer. "If it's alright with Ryu, then I'll be okay with him to be your blading partner instead of being your old man." Ruffling the little girls hair.

It only furthered Sakuya's excitement and Ryu's shocked feeling to the point that he thought this was a dream. It wasn't though, as Sakuya went to him, took him by the free hand and shook it to the point that it was like it was limp with the way it was being moved. "It will be great to see how well you'll do with a done up blade rather than a messed up one."

Ryu didn't know what to say about that, still finding it hard to believe that this was _**still**_ even happening to him on this very day. Wait a minute. Day? He looked out the window to see that the sun was going down, meaning that he had to get home or else his parents would be worried.

"Gah! I'm sorry, I have to go. Also thank you for the offer and see you then!" He said hurriedly, as he made a run for the door, leaving behind the Granger family in confusion.

Sakuya could only blink at the time at the boys antics, saying to her parents with eyes still on the doorway of which he left by. "He's weird." It made Mariah shake her head as she laughed softly at her daughters words. "No sweetie. He's just running late cause we kept him long without his parents knowledge."

Tyson looked to have been not listening at the time, since his mind was on what he witnessed from the battles. Even though Sakuya was the only one to win out of all the matches, he thought Ryu had more potential once his head was rightfully in the game.

"I know when somethings on your mind, Tyson, and I bet it's to do with Ryu." Mariah spoke her mind calmly, making it to her husbands side. Said person chuckles at his wifes knowledge of him. Over the years spent together pretty much helped the two get to know one another that led them to where they were today, specially on THAT time.

When they were young and together, Tyson asked her once if she regretted staying with him, being away from her family and friends back at White Tiger Valley. His response came that she didn't and that they would always be there if they wished to visit, maybe the other way round.

A reunion was made at some point when Sakuya was only five. The others, specially the girls, noticed how Sakuya was a blade lover and a bundle of energy as her old man. Heck, every member of the G-Revolutions team had a child to bring, even Daichi.

Who knows, maybe one day their children would one day form the new G-Revolutions to take on from where their parents left off.

For now though to the present both parents and children don't have to worry about that and would just enjoy what they have. Until the time came to today and Tyson met _**him**_, the now interesting Beyblader by the name of Ryu Minamoto.

He may look to be a loser of the game from the way he lost his battles, but Tyson could perhaps sense something from him that may prove to be something for what is to maybe to come. Something that he would not have to worry about and leave for a new generation to handle, except he would be willing to lend a hand when the day would come for old times sake.

"Tyson?" The concern from his wifes voice, including the soft hand to his arm, snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He looked into the beautiful eyes of Mariah and simply shook his head slowly with that smile of his in reassurance. "It's nothing to worry about, Mariah, I was just thinking of something."

He notices the same expression on Sakuya who stood next to him and simply ruffles her hair. "Now, why don't we have some of those cookies that were made, if there's still some there that is."

Tyson receives a good laugh from both of them as he escorts them out of the dojo with an arm round their shoulder to help push things along a bit quicker. Even though his and the adventures of his friends ended long ago, the next generation is bound to take over and take on the unimaginable, as they might face opponents that may pose a threat to both the game AND the planet.

Also from Tysons point of view, Ryu Minamoto maybe one of those chosen Bladers to help save it.

_**End of One-shot, start of anew. **_

* * *

><p>Like it? Hope so cause there will be both a prequel AND a sequel. Review what you think for encouragement for me to continue and how this turned out.<p>

Prequel title- Beyblade: The Bey Mixed Tournament.

Summary- A year after the fall of BEGA, Tyson and his team are invited to a private island where a tournament is being held that has a twist. Teams are formed as a mix from the others that were invited, so Tyson and his mixed members are to face off against friends and new foes. But is there something other than the tournament going on, on this island? Find out on, Beyblade: The Bey Mixed Tournament.

Sequel title- Beyblade: The New Generation.

Summary- After meeting Tyson, Ryu's normal day of Beyblading are over, as he is soon to face the coming Dark Bey wielders that wish to take over the world of Beyblade with the power of their Dark Bit-Beasts. Working with his friends and beast, Ryu is to take on these bladers in an attempt to become the new number one blader. How will the results fair in the end? Find out on, Beyblade: The New Generation.


End file.
